1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface inspection apparatus, a polarization illuminating device and a light-receiving device used to detect defects such as irregularities and scars at a substrate surface during a process of manufacturing semiconductor elements or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Inspection apparatuses used to inspect wafer surfaces during a process of manufacturing semiconductor circuit elements and the like to detect any defects in repetitive patterns formed at the surfaces known in the related art include those that use diffraction. In an apparatus in which diffraction light is used, the tilt angle of the stage must be adjusted in correspondence to the pattern pitch. In addition, in order to inspect an extremely minute pattern, the wavelength of the illuminating light must be reduced.